


【带卡】ABO - 一夜春风两欢心

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 原来的标题叫《药药切克闹》，太智障了，改了。预警：春药，产乳。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	【带卡】ABO - 一夜春风两欢心

木叶颇负盛名的烟柳之地短册街华灯初上之时，坐落于街角的「水茶屋」已是宾客盈门。一间间雅致的隔间里传来盈盈笑语，又随缥缈的歌喉散入朦胧的夜色里去。一扇扇曼妙的珠帘纱帐中，满目桃花的醉客饮得飘飘然正是醺酣，仿佛忘却了尘世间纷纷扰扰，沦入一场亦真亦幻的风花雪月。

二楼尽头的那间客房正中央立着扇古色古香的大和绘刺绣屏风，绰绰灯影下，两人相视而坐。

“来，陪我喝了这一杯。”

茶色头发的男人尚未来得及卸下忍者的装束，执起的酒杯中倒映着两束放浪的目光，魁梧的身形斜斜瘫坐着略显涣散，棱角分明的面孔此时毫无半分锐气。隐忍的秉性与三条戒律早已被他抛至九霄云外，他身上的Alpha信息素肆无忌惮地沿房间四壁弥散开来，比激荡心肺的烈酒更加浓郁。

跪坐于他对面的棕发Omega含着一缕微薄的笑意悠然眯起双眼，眉目勾出的美妙弧线隐于浮夸的紫色眼影。劝酒者昭然若揭的用意并不难察觉，而应答者则佯作不自知地婉言推却，

“不急，天色还早，有的是时候让你我一醉方休。不先聊聊么？”

“斯坎儿，是么？”男人扬起眉打量着眼前这个带妆容带着些风尘气，眼神却略显青涩的陪酒者。“我觉得你醉了的样子，会比现在更迷人。”

名为斯坎儿的招应侧身倚在桌台旁，目光越过对面的男人飘向窗外，声线有些松散，“此时就醉了，未免辜负了这番良辰美景。”

“难得我今天心情好。你想聊些什么？”男人嘴角虚浮地向上一挑。

“不妨谈谈您自己吧。看您这身装束，好像不是木叶的忍者……”斯坎儿收回视线，饶有兴致地向对方凑近身体。“不知您此行是否有任务在身……”

“你知道你这话问得有多失礼么！”男人勃然不悦，一把擒住斯坎儿手腕，作态喝道，“忍者的任务不能轻易向人透露。”

“真是抱歉……我只是个陪酒，不曾见过什么忍者……”斯坎儿手腕柔若无骨地悬于半空，丝毫没有挣脱的意图。对方释力攥紧时，他只是垂下眼帘，低声致歉，“恕我失礼冒犯，我向您赔罪……”

男人残存的警惕心被Omega无从招架的模样拨得烟消云散。他舒展眉头，一脸轻薄地将斯坎儿拉进几分，心满意足地调笑道，“也不能怪你。毕竟像我这样特殊的身份，多少会令人好奇，你也不是第一个这样问我的人。”

“您越是这样说，我越是好奇了。”斯坎儿微微抬起眼眸，一抹浅浅的柔笑顺着狭长的眼角涟漪般漾开。

“你与我喝了这杯酒，我就讲给你。”那人松了手，将酒杯递上前去。

梨花盏中琼汁玉液摇摇曳曳，在灯下浮泛起一层幽幽泫光，与斯坎儿琥珀色的瞳仁交相辉映。风神秀逸的Omega挥袖举起杯盏与对方轻巧碰撞，抬手时衣袖翩跹惹人心摇。嘴唇触到杯壁的一瞬，他眼中闪过一丝捕风捉影的迟疑，转瞬又被若有似无的盈盈欲笑覆盖过去。

“恭敬不如从命。”

说罢斯坎儿倾斜酒杯，纤长的脖颈微微扬起，滚珠般玲珑的喉结上下滑动。

杯中液体一饮而尽。

对方亦举杯共饮。烈酒入喉，他平添几分醉意地贴近斯坎儿耳畔，和颜悦色吐露真言，“我是泽之国的暗部，这次是来与木叶交换情报。”

泽之国暗部大量盗取别国情报，贩卖给火之国叛忍，再集结这些流亡者作为各国叛党的雇佣军，公然挑衅幕府政权 — 这与先前木叶情报部门传来的消息相吻合。

斯坎儿迅速确认着信息，口中缓缓重复着，

“暗部？”

“罢了，恐怕你也不知道什么是暗部……”那人不屑一顾撇撇嘴，“来，不如我们继续喝酒。”

斯坎儿再度斟满两盏酒，却不急于豪饮。他将几根葱白的手指浸入杯中沾了酒精，摇摇晃晃落在对方刻意敞露的胸口，若即若离地触碰着藏匿于前襟中的卷轴。

“您刚才说的情报，是这个么……”

“小心。这卷轴里是一道起爆符。”泽之国的忍者侵略性按下斯坎儿的四下试探的手指，继而推开斯坎儿的衣袖，顺着修长的手臂不容分说地抚上去。“真正的情报，被封印在我颈后的咒印里。若非封印术式超群的忍者，很难解开这道符咒。”

“藏得还真是精妙呢……”

斯坎儿无意收敛自己意犹未尽的尾音，漫不经心地晃动了一下身体，披拂在他身上那一袭素白的浴衣摇摇欲坠，泠泠肌肤融进松软丝滑的绸缎里，挺直的锁骨撑开松松垮垮的领口，香肩半露，风姿绰约的线条在衣料中若隐若现。

沉醉于盛景中的男人无心继续言语，径直起身扑过去，急不可耐地展现出Alpha的侵略性。

*

当晚早些时候，宇智波家的宅邸亮着几盏微灯，五代目火影怀抱着尚未足月的女婴在客厅里来回踱步。

“爸爸，爸爸怎么还不回家呀？”七岁的长子宇智波鸢合上手里的故事书，抬眼看了看墙上的挂钟。

“出任务去了。”宇智波带土的回答简短得略显潦草。

“什么任务呀？”小鸢跟在带土身后追问。

“机密任务。小孩子别问这么多。”

“那爸爸会不会有危险啊？”

“他怎么会有危险！对于敌人，他才是危险！”

“我就知道，爸爸最厉害了！”

“厉害归厉害……但是儿子你说，你爸怎么现在还不回家？”

“爸爸，这个问题我刚刚才问过你。”

“哦，我忘记了……”

“爸爸行动地点会离家很远吗？听说这次的目标会出现在短册街「水茶屋」……”小鸢歪着脑袋若有所思地问带土。

“他什么时候跟你说的？我怎么不知道！”

“我用写轮眼偷偷看到一点点爸爸之前写的行动计划。”小鸢骄傲的扬起小圆脸，黑峻峻的大眼睛天真无邪地眨了眨，“爸爸，「水茶屋」是什么地方啊？”

“你哪来这么多问题！等你长大自然就知道了。”

“爸爸，你这样敷衍我，是因为你心情焦虑么？”

“我哪有焦虑？！”五代目欲盖弥彰地把嗓音提高一度。

“那你的手怎么一直在抖啊，你都要把妹妹摔下来了！”小鸢忧心忡忡地看着嘤嘤细哭的新生儿。

“我才没有抖！我很稳，是你的眼睛在抖！”

“那你现在喘气喘这么厉害也是因为我耳朵在抖么？”

“宇智波鸢。”带土平复了一下气息，清了清嗓子正言厉色道，“你不是一直想要出任务吗？我现在交给你一个S级任务。”

“在！”

听闻“S级任务”，小鸢眼睛一亮，两腿嗖得并拢，腰杆挺得笔直。

“我出去一趟。你负责把你妹哄睡，睡前冲好奶粉喂她喝，水温要35度，差一度都不行！你妹要是有个三长两短，小心我把你小细脖子掰折！”

宇智波带土将小婴儿塞进小鸢怀里，一计瞬身消失在烟雾之中。

“遵命！火影大人！”

*

「水茶屋」客房里，局势反转仅在一瞬之间。

春风得意的男人本以为得手眼前尤物，余光却瞥到咫尺内棕发的招应眼中凌冽的寒光。

“你到底是什么人？”惊觉状况有异，男人警觉地呼喊。

然而这声无力的质问为时已晚。斯坎儿将流动的查克拉聚集于指尖，以掌心为刀柄，凌然化作锋芒毕露的利器，一道冰蓝的光束骤然闪过，万钧雷霆贯穿心脏。

只一刹那，男人猝然倒地，双目圆睁，惊恐万状的目光定格在斯坎儿右手臂艳红的暗部纹身上。

“忍者的任务不能轻易向人透露。”

棕发的施术者淡然道。

随即他飞速结下印式，将凝聚着解除禁锢之力的掌心覆于死者后颈。咒印消退后，几行密密麻麻的文字展露在死者后背。

符文默诵于心，写轮眼发动，尸首转移至神威空间。

至此，旗木卡卡西夺取情报的任务正式完成。

但一场真正的危机，才刚刚开始。

屏风之后，片刻前驰骋雷电的木叶暗部队长合上眼睛，背靠墙壁缓缓滑落坐在地板上。他轻轻拭去鬓角的薄汗，调整着凌乱的气息。

可体内那股躁动不安的腥热，却愈加迅猛地在他的血管里蔓延开来。

— — 果然，淫邪之毒，不可小觑。

正在这危急之际，一个黑色身影从窗外飞身一跃潜入室内，冲到半昏迷的Omega身边，一把将人拦腰一抱，揽入臂弯。

“带土……”卡卡西倚在带土肩头轻唤一声。

“你怎么样，哪里不舒服么，要不要紧？”来者惊慌地捧起卡卡西的脸，万分关切地问。

“……酒里有药。”

X型高浓度催情剂。

仅凭气味，卡卡西便已觉察酒水中掺杂了烈性春药。这种药物生效速度快，但成分单一，副作用小，在黑市上十分常见，出现在鱼龙混杂的风月之地也不足为奇。

“你疯了么？这里的酒你也敢喝！这么重的药味，你自己闻不出来？”带土凑近酒杯嗅了嗅，被一阵刺鼻的味道激得皱眉。

“我嗅觉确实很灵，所以……对自家Alpha的信息素，更加敏感……”卡卡西浑浊不清的语调中，一半是炫耀，一半是示弱。

“所以你察觉到我来了，才这样胡作非为么？”带土确实早就来到了「水茶屋」，但找到这间房间花了他不少时间。

“确实……在火影大人面前，我总是会想要做出些危险的事情……”卡卡西半眯着眼佻巧地看着带土，伪饰的瞳眸散发着异于以往的妖冶色泽。

“你简直疯的不轻。”带土疼爱地看了一眼怀里说着疯话的暗部队长，将卡卡西手臂搭在自己肩上，“别闹了。走，跟我回家。”

“等等……”卡卡西突然阻拦道，“泽之国的暗部买断了我一整晚，若是此时这间客房突然没动静了，岂不是很让人生疑？”

“你到底要怎样？”

“不如，你陪我造些响动出来……”

说着卡卡西吃力地推开带土的手臂，俯身捡起死者掉落在地的卷轴，艰难地移到床边平躺下来，褪去身下已然濡湿的那块遮羞布，将卷轴的一端浅浅插入自己后庭中，来回抽动了一下。

这样危险的动作，简直就是在带土心尖上霍霍磨刀。

“带土……不来么……”

沾染了敌人血迹的卷轴又向甬道里推进一寸，狭小的穴口被圆柱状的轴心撑得浑圆，一股清液从中潺潺而出，卷轴上的字迹变得模糊不清。

那张藏在卷轴中的起爆符定然被浸透失效，然而比火药更猛烈的媚药在他身体里焚爆，无名之火在他身上熊熊燃烧，烧尽月华为他镀上的那层银霜，在他清如冰壶的身骨上烧出一片动人的潮红，连平日里缺乏血色的唇瓣也被染成娇艳的桃色。

他灼热的身躯半隐于水素浴衣中，仿佛一捧烈焰雪。

浸淫于这番罕有的春色，带土怔然立在一旁，竟有些不知所措，而事态在他迟疑不定的几秒内愈演愈烈。

“带土，我……好胀……”

一个月前刚刚生产过幼女，仍在哺乳期的Omega当着伴侣的面将浴衣大肆掀开，胡乱揉搓着柔软的胸部，企图将积攒在里面的乳汁弄出一些，卷轴仍被他下身死死夹着。

“带土……行行好……帮帮我……”

这样慌乱的摸索皆是徒劳，胸部被揉搡得一片狼藉终是未果，Omega只得哀声恳求。

带土看得血脉喷张，岌岌可危的自持力瞬息之间分崩瓦解。他三下两下解开衣物，卧于床榻的时候，脑中闪过一个荒唐的念头 — 如果小鸢和露露得知他们被尊为忍界天才，暗部精英的父亲在床上这副模样，不知该如何做想。

— — 完全没有为人父的样子。

满怀爱意的Alpha牵住那只蹂躏自己的纤玉之手，以保护的姿态伸开双臂将人环抱于怀中。他的Omega温驯地将脸埋在他颈窝，亲昵地蹭了蹭，急促的气息在他颈间弥乱地飘散，清冽的信息素混杂在辛辣的酒气和浓厚的迷药味道中。

带土抚过几缕棕色的碎发，贴合着卡卡西的身体一路向下探索，纵情而又小心翼翼地在对方额头，脸颊，锁骨上落下一串亲吻，最后将嘴唇停留在胸口的肉粒上，故作不知地悠然发问，

“告诉我，哪里胀……”

Omega双手环在带土身上，扭动腰肢，苦不堪言道，

“奶子……好胀……”

“那你要我怎样做才好呢……”

带土润了润唇角，舌尖在花瓣似的乳晕上不安分地转了一圈，哼出一声坏笑。

“求求你……吃我，好么……”

此时所经历的一切比卡卡西今生度过的任何一个发情期都要难熬。他胸中胀得发痛，心口痒得发痛，春药令他口舌干枯，而潮湿的咸液却从他的眼角却不受控制地溢出，他抬起湿漉漉的眼眸如泣如诉看着百般为难他的“狠心人”，将盛大的欲光投注于带土。

这低声下气的诉求直教人肝肠寸断，带土不忍再等待下去，心怀怜悯地一口衔住兀然挺立的乳首，饱含情色地嘬了一下。卡卡西被嘬得胸前一抖，几滴乳液落入带土口中，在他舌尖留下一抹沁入心脾的香甜。尝到甜头的Alpha得寸进尺地加了些力道，积蓄多时的汁液便从乳尖的细孔中泉水般一股接着一股，源源不断地流淌出来。他一手牢牢扣住水蛇腰，一手随性按压着胸口，下巴抵在胸前雪肌上，如饥似渴吮吸着白色甘露，不时刻意发出淫糜的啧啧水声。

原本樱粉的圆晕被吮得如熟透的浆果般通红，顶端的圆珠不可思议地胀成李子大小，而奶水在贪得无厌的嘬食下非但不减，反倒越来越丰盈，直到一发而不可收拾地喷溅出来，Alpha来不及吞咽，几缕香醇的乳液顺着嘴角淋淋漓漓流下来。

“你这里面到底装了多少……”带土口中盛满了乳汁，含含糊糊地质问。

卡卡西不作答，轻喘一声，含羞忍辱地低下头，把那只肿胀瘙痒的乳头向带土口中送了送。

带土暗自窃喜，自知占了上风，坏心肠地松了口，起身咬住卡卡西的嘴唇深吻下去，探进口腔闯荡，趁机把满口温热的乳汁渡给卡卡西。而对方无以逃避，只得顺从地咽下去，甚至予以他情意绵绵的回吻，鼻腔里嗯嗯啊啊哼出些色气满满的音节。

一吻分别，涎液与乳液交汇在一起，在两人唇瓣间拉出几道黏黏腻腻的情丝，暧昧得难舍难分。

眼前撩人心扉的春药精耗尽了带土所剩无几的忍耐力，再不下手简直天理难容。春宵一刻值千金。他定了定心，抽出那卷碍事的卷轴，欺身直入。迎接他的是一声柔腻而又欲求不满的呻吟和体内焦火般热烈的温度。

身上之人抽插的韵律有条不紊，深浅也被精心控制着，而持宠而娇的卡卡西却毫不领会带土的柔情和怜惜，仿佛是想将药物作用下的狂放发挥到极致，他费尽力气把那根尺寸骇人的肉棒生生吃进去，真空一样死死往里吸紧 — 那壮硕的巨物岂是卷轴能比，只是往复几下便让他失了魂魄。他双手在身上狂躁地抓挠，却怎么也挠不到那股难解之痒，最后只得痴缠地攀附在带土后背，青石柱般的双腿大张四开，每一次深入浅出都从股间带出一滩清淋淋的肠液。承欢献媚的腰肢狂舞乱扭，随时都可能断掉，欲焰嚣张的性器不知廉耻地大幅摆动，一下一下拍打着带土轮廓分明的股沟与坚挺的腹肌，两只盛满奶水的玉乳淫乱不堪地上摇下晃，一串串乳液喷涌而出，乱无章法地甩入半空又四下洒落，如浩荡情浪颠覆世间万物，一声声淫叫不绝于耳，快要把屋檐都掀飞了，孟浪之声宣泄着无与伦比的喜悦，又倾诉着欲求索取更多的渴望。

“带土……不够……还想要……”

卡卡西五内俱焚，几乎是哭喊着祈求着Alpha的恩泽，平素的矜持清冷被欲火烧得一丝不剩，连绵不绝的快意蜂拥而至打过全身上下每一根筋骨，宇智波带土所及之处统统成为他的敏感处。

“想要装满带土的精液……”

他的Alpha不遗余力地满足他的欲求，紧紧抱住他后背，长驱直入捅进甬道深处，疾风骤雨的顶弄在这具熟知的身体里掀起滔天狂澜。

这般宠溺无疑将Omega推上万浪之巅，犹如千万次发情期交合重叠。他借着药劲恣意妄为，放荡的形骸忘乎所以，如人体喷泉一样，淫水四射，不辨色泽的体液从铃口，乳穗，后庭，每一个孔隙迸溅而出。

乍现的春光让一向在床上游刃有余的带土招架不住，他大脑一片空白，身下一阵激流涌动，失神泄在卡卡西腹中。

毒热终是稍有排解。清风明月映入窗中，勉强重拾一丝神志的Omega倦倦偎在爱人怀中聆听着对方平稳的心跳，灌彻心房的暖流化作两行热泪，浸湿了他的眼眶。

带土低头吻去那抹从他赠予的眼中为他而留下的泪水，为卡卡西收紧敞露的衣襟，

“今晚的事情我不予追究了，以后不许这么胡闹。”

“你不是说过……想看我失控么……”卡卡西微微睁开惺忪的醉眼，痴然说道。

这种床第间调情的腥话，居然也被他当真了。带土一时语塞，不知该说这家伙记性好还是脑子笨。

*

待客房内荤腥之气沉寂些许，五代目火影开眼启动「神威」，空间扭曲旋转，场景换至宇智波宅邸的卧房。

带土把卡卡西安置在床上，自己在浴缸里放了水准备做最后的清理工作。涓涓水声中，倦意袭身的Omega已安然入睡，无欲的的脸上毫无戒备，身上还残留着些许性事的余腥，干涸的精液黏着在他大腿内侧，凝固成一片片精斑。

带土试好水温走出浴室，突然感到体温蹿升。无端生出的痛痒像丝丝缕缕的细小电流在他血脉中来回游走，又如数万只蝼蚁钻进他脉络中肆意啃噬。

与旗木卡卡西朝夕相处的岁月里，宇智波带土不是没有经历过情欲的焚灼，但今晚这股孽火烧得格外旺盛，异于寻常。

这火苗的来头，自然不必多说。

**— — 卡卡西身上的春药，现在正在自己体内作祟。**

如同淫魔附体，带土被原始的兽性全然掌控，沉陷于污浊的肉欲之中。先前的柔情蜜意，眷顾体恤统统丧尽，本想要予以对方拥抱的手，却不由自主地撕裂那件无以蔽体的浴衣，指甲狠狠掐住乳首抠下去。

睡梦中的人大惊失色，惶然瑟缩。

“带土……轻……轻点……”

然而这形同虚设的推辞对于带土来说无异于满腹热诚的盛情邀约。他把卡卡西死死按在床上，悍然挺进肉壁，翻云覆雨大肆雄横。Omega甬道里娇嫩的软肉被欺凌得瑟瑟打颤，但许是畏于淫威，竟逆来顺受地对骄横的肉棒百般包容，缠绵悱恻裹覆在那巨物上。

“带土……让我休息一下……等一下再给你好么……”卡卡西虚弱地轻启双唇，苦苦哀求。

“是你自己引火烧身！”带土怒喝，惩罚似的下了几分狠劲。

“呜……”始作俑者凄切地呜咽着。

“刚才是哪只狗求我吃奶的！”

宇智波带土本就生性狂妄，这一剂春药无遗是火上浇油，焚骨扬灰，再加之Omega柔情隽永，举手投足间蛊惑人心，叫他难以自持。

无论是卡卡西方才勾魂摄魄的娇饶媚态，还是此时楚楚可怜的唯命是从，都疯狂刺激着带土的性腺，煽动着他不可一世的占有欲。

借着这股轩然之波，Alpha傲然施展雄风，一道道肌肉赫然紧绷，身上疤痕犹如刀刻。威猛的性器极为夸张地胀成平时两倍的尺寸，在狭窄的肉壁里顶出一个突兀的小山丘，冲来撞去地兴风作浪。身下之人不堪重负，肠壁都要被干穿了，但仍然卖力地迎合着他。那股放荡不羁的流火在肌肤摩擦中不断升温，无休无止地传递在两人之间。迷药让他在幻觉，记忆，和现实之间来回漂泊，一切恍然若梦，带土不知过了多久，也记不清自己到底中出了多少次，明明射得头昏脑涨，可昂然的性器仍然硬得发烫。他低头一看，下腹已经被身下人的精液铺满了，还有一大滩水淤积在交合处的沟壑，悠悠晃晃。

他的Omega疲惫地瘫倒在床上，阴囊干瘪，胸前奶水四溢，嘴角涎水垂悬，全身上下都被榨得一滴不剩，像一团烂掉的棉絮，软绵绵地望向他，

“太多了……里面已经装不下了……”

“肚子里装满了……”带土鹰视狼顾，红着眼冷笑一声，捏起卡卡西下巴，“不是还有上面吗？”

说着他拔出性器塞进对方嘴里，顶弄几下之后顺着喉管插进去，负气似的撒欢泄欲，居高临下欣赏着自己心爱的Omega沦为摇首摆尾的性奴。但就算在这种时候，昏昏默默的胯下之人没有一丝一毫抗拒之意，全心全意慰藉难以平息的蛮欲，那副满口鼓鼓囊囊，揉弄着囊袋恣纵舔舐嘬吸的样子，恨不得把自己的身子和心都整个交付出去。忘情时香舌在柱身盘绕软磨纠缠不休，引得带土淫血逆流，狂怒与狂喜交织升腾，忍无可忍，一心只想塞满这张荒淫无耻的嘴巴好好教训他一下。

“刚才吃了你不少奶水，总该还给你一些……”带土鸷狠狼戾道。

精潮奔涌如洪流，滔滔汩汩灌满细瘦的喉口。

卡卡西殷切地吃食着口中腥膻的白浊，随后在自己下体轻轻沾了一下，像讨宠一样，把马眼里挤出的最后一滴情水抹在带土胸口上。

弥天欲焰在令人心折的温存下顷刻湮灭，取而代之的是排山倒海的深情与悲酸的愧悔。带土从那团浸濡的衾褥中抱起爱人拥进怀中，一点一点揩去他脸上惨然的污痕，湿热的嘴唇在扑朔的银色睫毛上落下一吻。

“卡卡西……算我求求你，别再这么闹了……我真不知道自己控制不住，会对你做出什么样的事情……把你弄坏了都说不定……”

带土皱着眉疼惜地凝视着卡卡西，狂野的交欢之后，嗓音沙哑而枯槁。

卡卡西紧闭着眼睛轻轻点头，欣然应许。

夜色沉静如水，尘嚣散尽。带土靠坐在床上细数着怀中Omega清浅的呼吸，脑中闪过些纷杂琐碎的思绪 — 小鸢后来有没有冲好奶粉，泽之国的忍者在他赶到之前到底做了什么，浴池里的水肯定凉了，等下还要再放一次……

他突然心头一热，脉脉温情中生出一丝隐痛。

纵然春药的烈性无以抵御。

但旗木卡卡西，比任何春药，都令他更为动情。

*

翌日早上，完成了人生中第一个S级任务的宇智波鸢迫不及待向他的两位父亲炫耀。由于心情过于激动，他全然没注意到两位父亲可疑的倦容。

“爸爸！你回来啦！昨晚我完成了一个S级任务！我有冲奶粉给妹妹喝，还有讲故事，唱歌给她听！”

  
“小鸢真棒！”卡卡西摸摸小鸢脑袋赞赏道。

但当他问起昨晚爸爸在「水茶屋」的任务时，两位父亲言辞闪烁，堂而皇之，

“你现在还小，等你长大再讲给你哦！”

宇智波鸢乖巧地点点头。

他真想快点长大。

**Author's Note:**

> 剧情大意：毒 + 奶 = 毒奶
> 
> 不要问我坏人为什么都如此智障。  
> 问就是作者脑子不好使。


End file.
